


We Each Have A Hole Where Our Hearts Once Were

by carolxkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers being a good sister, All mistakes are my own, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara just needs a happy ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena has the kryptonite weapon in her chest, Lena needs happiness, Major character death - Freeform, Pretend that the 100th episode didnt snub the supercorps, RIP Lena Luthor, Sad, SuperCorp, im so sorry, like metallo, this really hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolxkara/pseuds/carolxkara
Summary: Basically, I watched the 100th episode of Supergirl. Saw Evil Lena with the Metallo weapon in her chest. Kind of freaked out over it but then I listened to I'll never love again by Lady Gaga and wrote this. I want to apologise but we need more angst.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	We Each Have A Hole Where Our Hearts Once Were

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based on the "It's awfully convenient how your greater good lines up with my death."  
> "Isn't it?" prompt I found on Tumblr.  
> Anyway, follow my Tumblr for more supercorp content! @wrongdanvers

Kara let tears slip from her eyes as she looked down at the woman in her arms. Her breathing shallow, as her last went past her lips.

“This wasn’t- it wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Kara sobbed as she looked at the cavity in the woman’s chest, where a weapon that was designed to destroy her once was.

“What,” Lena winced as a pain shot through her chest, “what was it supposed to be like?”

Kara couldn’t help but shut her eyes, the life that should’ve been flashing like a movie on fast forward on her eyelids. Moments of happiness, where the two were supposed to go on dates, game nights that’s will never happen and maybe even one day, a family of their own.

“I was supposed to go before you, we could’ve had so much fun together, we were _supposed_ to live the rest of our lives together.” Kara gasped for air, her throat closing up around her words.

Lena’s eyes fluttered shut, as she herself imagined what fun would’ve been with Kara. And she couldn’t help but think, _maybe I deserve this, after everything I’ve done, maybe I deserve to die like this._

“ _Lena,_ how could you say that?” Kara said, Lena winced, not realising she spoke her thoughts out loud.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out, “I just feel like it’s true. I’ve caused so many people pain, I’ve caused _you_ so much pain.”

“It doesn’t matter, nothing you’ve done to me matters. You could rip my heart out and it would still be yours.” Kara smiled down at Lena, brushing her hair out of her face. She stared into her eyes and then let out a sob in realisation, she would never again gaze into those beautiful green eyes again.

“Please, don’t cry. I don’t deserve your tears.” Lena used some of the strength she had left and lifted her arm up to Kara’s face and washed the stray tears off her cheeks. Brushing her thumb over her cheeks, trying to feel as much of Kara as she could.

“You do deserve my tears Lena, please don’t say that.”

“How can you-“ Lena winced, “How can you say that?”

“Because I love you, Lena. I’ve always loved you.”

Lena’s breath hitched, she felt her heart start to weaken and she knew she didn’t have much time left.

Kara noticed this as well, and her face fell even more. Knowing that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn’t be able to help Lena, the woman was lost.

“I know I’ve done horrible things, and- and I don’t deserve your love,” Kara went to interrupt her, but Lena stopped her, “please, let me finish. I don’t deserve your love, but for all it matters, I love you too. And I’m sorry it had to end this way.”

Kara’s head fell, her hair curtaining the two of them, sobs wracking through her body, Lena felt like there was an earthquake, the superhero was shaking so hard.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” The dying woman asked, her words taken away with the wind.

Kara didn’t say a word before she leant down and placed her lips onto Lena’s, something she had been wanting to do for so long. The feeling of peace immediately came over Kara and she felt her heart hammering away in her chest, for good reason this time. Though in the back of her head, she knew this would be the last time she got to kiss Lena.

Kara eventually pulled away, and she noticed Lena had started shaking.

“Save your energy, please,” Kara begged, Lena did nothing but smile and nod, her eyes becoming droopier with every second that passed, she didn’t have long.

“You know, it’s awfully convenient that your greater good lines up with my death,” Lena smirked, still sarcastic as ever in her last moments.

“Isn’t it?” Kara chuckled, her smile falling when Lena’s hand fell to her side, finally losing all the energy she had. Kara’s tears falling down her face once more, now because Lena was about to leave her, forever.

“Can you do one last thing for me?” Lena asked, her eyes closed and her heartbeat faint, so faint Kara could only just make it out.

“Yes, of course.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and held it to her chest, rubbing her thumb on her hand, soothing the other woman.

“Please sing for me?” Lena’s eyes fluttered open briefly, making eye contact with the blonde before shutting once more.

Kara pondered for a second, before shutting her own eyes, not wanting to see the moment Lena slipped through her fingers, and she started to sing.

_I can’t sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything’s in line_

_But I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_Is it you?_

Kara suddenly heard small whispers, of Lena singing along.

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby, I’m a little blind_

_I think it’s time for you to find me_

“I love you, Kara” Lena whispered once more, her breath shaking.

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you’re there_

_You could be my sanity_

_But bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you’ll be my nightingale_

As Kara finished off the chorus, she felt Lena’s hand lose grip and heard her lungs breathe out her last breath.

Letting out a sob, she pulled Lena’s limp body into herself and sobbed into the woman’s neck. Eyes still shut. Knowing now that Lena was gone forever. Knowing she would never see her eyes shine in the sun, she wouldn’t hold her if she had a nightmare and she wouldn’t do grow old with her.

Kara had plans for the two of them, for the future. She can’t see them anymore, they’ve escaped her grasp, blowing away in the wind.

Kara continued to cry, each thought causing her to sob harder, frozen in time she held the woman.

Until an hour later when Alex found the two of them, in the same position. Although by now Kara had passed out from exhaustion, the blonde still holding Lena in her arms. Lena’s limp arm dangling from her side and both of the woman’s bodies still.

Alex rushed over to the two, worried that something had happened. She yelled Kara’s name, the blondes head immediately whipping upright and looking at her sister. Confusion lacing her face for a second until she remembered where she was and why she was still there. Face crumbling, she looked back down at the woman in her arms. Noticing how Lena’s eyes were still focused on where her face would’ve been an hour ago as if even in her last moments, she wanted Kara to be the last thing she saw before dying.

Alex collapsed down beside her sister, noticing Lena’s still body, her gut immediately felt unsettled. Her heart-breaking for her sister, for the sobs, wracking through her body.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, she didn’t speak. There was nothing she could say, what could she say? There were no words that would make Kara feel better, and Alex knew that Kara wouldn’t take this well. She knew how her sister felt about Lena, even after everything they had gone through.

The two sat there, one with a broken heart and the other wishing nothing more than to give her sister her own, as if it would fix her sister's heartbreak.

A few minutes after Kara had calmed herself, she finally spoke. Whispering the words, “she’s gone.”

“I’m so sorry, Kara,” Alex could hear the defeat in Kara’s voice.

“I couldn’t do anything, what Lillian did to her, the _weapon_ that was put in there to torture her. Once it was ruined, she was done for.”

Alex didn’t know what to say, she just looked at Lena, noting how the weapon had caused her chest to become a hole, being able to see right through to the ground beneath her.

“Kara, I think, I think we need to go,” Alex said eventually, they had been sitting there for nearly an hour now and Alex knew that Kara wanted to go, but she just couldn’t.

“I just hope that she was at peace you know? I hope her last few moments with me put her at rest and she knew it was okay.” Kara whispered, standing up, carrying Lena as she followed Alex to the van that had driven her there.

“She knew,” Alex said when the two stood next to the grave in front of them.

_Lena Kieran Luthor_

_Saviour of People_

_Partner of Supergirl_

_1993 - 2020_

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr :)


End file.
